


Don’t Deny Your Broody Elf

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Frustration, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris is ready to take the next step in his and Anders relationship. The only problem? Anders doesn’t seem to realize it, and Fenris needs to give him a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Deny Your Broody Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Old kink meme fic I decided to re-write.

Fenris appreciated that Anders was so loving and patient with him. A life spent as a slave, serving someone in every way, and being used as a sexual toy, had a tendency to make having a sex life complicated at time. Considering the person who had done all this to him had been a mage, sometimes magic had a tendency to have him tensing in fear or read to fight. 

He knew that Anders, his mage, would never do anything to hurt him and was perfectly willing to wait to move into a more sexual phase of their relationship, should he ever be ready. Despite the fact the fact that Fenris did not have the easiest time expressing his gratitude at this, he knew that Anders was aware of that gratitude.

What Anders didn’t seem to be aware of was one very important thing. Three years into their relationship and Fenris was now ready to take things to that next level. 

One would think it should have been relatively easy for Fenris to get his need across. There had been more than one occasion where they had both been sexually aroused while kissing, so it was not as though Anders was not sexually attracted to him. However, every time Fenris broached the subject to Anders, the man seemed to completely miss the point. 

Perhaps three years of no sex were having a larger effect on Anders than Fenris had thought. There was the possibility that he simply did not think they were ever going to have sex, or be sexual, or he was curbing his sexual attraction to Fenris.

Whatever the reason, Fenris was ready now, and his mage’s lack of pounding him into the mattress was beginning to be a problem. Fenris was spending too many frustrated nights, imagining various sexual scenarios and stroking himself off at night. 

Unable to solve this plight on his own, Fenris had been forced to turn to one of his closest friends and confidants, and the only person he could think of who would have helpful suggestions on how to seduce Anders.

“It seems to be that Anders is suffering from a serious case of ‘ I’ve forgotten just how good sex can be.’” Isabela told him over a bottle, or five, of wine. “What you’re going to have to do is remind him just how good sex is and how much he is missing.” The comment was followed by several lewd gestures and noises, that had Fenris’ cheeks flushing slightly. He was eternally glad that he’d had the foresight to have this conversation in his mansion and not in the Hanged Man.

“How do I accomplish this?” Fenris asked, knowing that he may regret asking.

Isabela’s smile would have likely sent the toughest of warriors running, that fact that it had Fenris leaning forward to hear her advice was likely a sign of how intoxicated he was. “Well sweetness, we need to stop having him think of you as something he can’t touch and make him see you as an object of sexual desire that is ready and waiting for him to ravish.”

Since Fenris was not thrilled with Isabela’s suggestion of simply going up and telling Anders ‘fuck me now,’ they needed to come up with other ways to clue Anders in to what Fenris wanted.. Together they hatched what Isabela called the ‘Foolproof Plan to get Anders to Sex Up A Broody Elf.’ For short she, and because Fenris threatened to rip her heart out if she used that title, they simply called it it ‘The Sex Plan.’ 

The plan consisted of four different steps that Fenris would try. The steps would go as follows:  
1) Dirty talking  
2) Seduction  
3) Making Anders want him with extreme acts (Acts to be determined)  
4) If all these steps failed it was time for Isabela’s original plan of ‘fuck me Anders’

Fenris raised an eyebrow as he looked over the rather vague list. “You think one of these will actually work?”

“Oh I know one will, but you don’t want to try that option unless you have to, so we’re going to play a game of seduction.” Isabela told him, tapping on the first option. “Since you have such a sexy voice, it shouldn’t be that hard to seduce him with words. He may be clueless but I know if you talked dirty to me in a bedroom it would have me creaming my knickers.” 

Not sure whether to be flattered or horrified by the comment, Fenris chose to ignore it. His mind was on figuring out just how he was going to slip sexual innuendos and dirty talk into a conversation with Anders. Luckily they could be slipped into most conversations.

Unknown to either of them was that no matter how much preparation and coaching Isabela gave him, he was doomed to failure. Fenris as it happened was horrible at dirty talk.

-

His first attempt at dirty talk arose while they were on Sundermount on some inane quest or other. 

While they were walking, Fenris noticed that Anders was looking around at the trees with great interest. “I see you enjoy trees mage, I quite enjoy wood as well.”

“I didn’t know you liked trees Fenris! You should visit the Alienage more and see the Vhenadahl.” Merrill piped up from where she and Hawke were walking slightly ahead. “Ohhhhh or you could plant some trees in the yard at the manor! Lovely ones that flower and have fruits. You like apples right? You could plant an apple tree!” 

The rest of the conversation from then on was about what sort of trees would do well in High Town, and then turned to suggestions by Anders about how a herb garden planted there would be very helpful. 

Fenris did not get another attempt at dirty talk that day, by the time they finished their task they were all exhausted and asleep on their feet. Anders went back to the clinic and Fenris returned to his manor to relieve his sexual frustration with his hand for another night. 

Attempt two came during a clearing out of the Bone Pit. They had just killed the last of the spiders, and were all covered in the guts and other liquids that came from exploding and slashing spiders.

“This white liquid they have on the inside is quite sticky.” Fenris commented, holding up hand which had some of the goo dripping from the gauntlet. 

Anders made a face at that as he pulled some out of his hair. “Good thing I have a gel at home that’s great for getting this stuff off.” 

Fenris tried to be coy and keep on that line of thought. “I imagine that gel is good for many things.” 

“It’s great for getting blood stains and vomit out of clothing.” Anders answer had efficiently killed any further desire Fenris had to continue the convention. It was hardly erotic. 

His third attempt was actually made when the two of them were alone in Fenris’ manor, enjoying a meal together. They had an array of cool meats and berries to eat, as well as a bottle of wine to share between them, something light so as not to anger Justice. 

As Anders munched on a few grapes, moaning happily at the taste, Fenris decided to try Isabela’s advice. “There is nothing more succulent than grapes. It is one of two things I enjoy having in my mouth.” He emphasized the words by popping a grape into his mouth and nearly choking as it hit the back of his throat. Anders hurried over to help him, and the rest of the evening was spent listening to Anders lecture him about not playing with his food. 

Every attempt kept netting him nothing but failure or embarrassment. Soon enough Fenris was abandoned further attempts at dirty talk. Anders never seemed to catch on or he twisted the subject into something that was far from what could be considered sexy. The truth was though that Fenris simply failed at talking dirty.

It was time to move on to seduction.

“Seduction is something that is subtle, you want him to be the one to make the first move but your actions will guide him to that move.” Isabela said, leaning over so that her cleavage was nearly in Fenris’ face. “You don’t have the right assets to make a move like this, but you’re sexy so there’s a lot you can do to make him want you. We just have to make sure you have the opportunity to show off your fine form.” 

Isabela’s confidence was slightly infectious and Fenris found himself excited to plan the next step. There was no way that Anders could resist him, soon his mage would be jumping him and dragging to a room for hot sex. 

With Isabela’s knowledge and guidance it was easy enough to find opportunities to show off his assets, Isabela seemed to take some pleasure in using that work to describe parts of Fenris’ body. 

“Don’t worry, this time it’s a fool proof plan.” 

If only those words had been true. 

Finding opportunities to be half naked in front of Anders were not all that difficult, especially what they did day to day. When Fenris took a particularly deep slash across the chest he needed to have his armour taken off for Anders to heal it properly. It seemed as good a time as any for Fenris to stretch just so, and flex just a little bit to draw Anders eyes. 

Apparently his movements caused his wound to open more, and when Anders leaned closer to inspect it, he received an eyeful of blood when squirted from the wound. With a curse Anders pulled back. “Stay still! You’re only going to make it worse if you squirm.” 

Feeling annoyed and chastened, Fenris made no further attempt to show while Anders healed him up.

Isabela tried to set up the next opportunity for him. On a trip down the Wounded Coast, on a particularly warm day, Isabela casually suggested that they take a dip in the water. 

Hawke grinned at that. “Any chance to see you even more naked than usual is a plus in my book.” 

The comment got him a laugh from Isabela and a roll of the eyes from Anders, Fenris kept silent, keeping his eyes on the mage. 

“You only have to ask for that.” Isabela replied coyly as she slipped her boots off. Giving Fenris a wink she slipped into the water. It didn’t take long for Hawke to strip down to just his breaches and follow after her. 

Fenris turned to Anders, trying to appear uninterested. “Will you be joining them?”

Anders shook his head. “It’s too much trouble to get out of all of these layers, I’ll just go sit in the shade for a little bit and enjoy the breeze off of the water.” He paused for a moment, seeming to consider something. “Will you be going in?”

“The heat in Kirkwall is not the same as the heat in Tevinter was, it is more humid here.” Fenris remarked casually. “It would be good to cool off.” 

Anders seemed to take interest in that and Fenris felt the first stirring of hope for future sexy times. Casually he took off his armour, taking a little extra time to stretch after he had it off. When Isabela called Fenris over, he gave Anders what he hoped was a casual but smoldering look, Isabela had been teaching him different sexy facial expressions, and attempted to sway over to the water.

Behind him he could hear Anders breath hitch, perhaps there was hope after all. 

While Fenris didn’t have much experience in water, other than when he bathed, he found himself enjoying it as he, Isabela, and Hawke splashed at each other. It wasn’t normally something he would have done but his spirit felt lifted. 

Everything was going great until Fenris tripped over a rock in the water that was up to his shoulder and suddenly felt as though something was tugging him under the water and trying to drag him out deeper. 

Unable to swim, Fenris floundered and tried desperately to at least get his head above water so that he could get some air into his lungs. His attempts only seemed to make things worse, he ended up swallowing water and choking further. Everything was getting dark and he was only dimly aware of strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him out of the water before everything went black. 

Reality came back very suddenly as he rolled on to his side and coughed out the water he had swallowed. He felt hands holding him gently, and another rubbing his back as someone spoke to him, though the words were garbled at first. 

When he was done spitting up water, things came back to focus. It was Anders who was speaking to him, telling him to take deep breaths and that everything was going to be okay.

“There must of been an undertow there.” He heard Isabela say, as arms slipped under him and he was lift up. He knew the feel of being in Anders arms enough to know who it was that had picked him up. It amazed Fenris that Anders was strong enough to lift him, though he likely had to lift and move patients all the time, human males tended to be large and heavy. 

“You can’t carry him back to Kirkwall.” Hawke said from behind Anders. “Isabela and I will set up camp and we’ll stay here for the night.”

Anders agreed and they stayed in a cave not far from the beach where Fenris had nearly drowned. Early the next morning they made their way back to Kirkwall, once there Anders informed Fenris that he was to keep to bed rest and relax, no galavanting around with Hawke.

Normally Fenris would have protested, but he was still drained from the ordeal, and something in Anders eyes made him nod without any word of complaint. Thankfully even though he was told to remain at home, it did not mean that no one could visit him.

That was how he found himself feeling a sense of deja-vu as he and Isabela got drunk and tried to figure out what to do about his situation with Anders. 

“I think I figured out your problem.” Isabela said after they’d drank four bottles of wine between them. “At first I thought it’s because you were a failure at flirting, but now I’m positive that someone has put a curse on you or whatever deity exists hates you.” 

She took a long pull of her third botte. “Basically you’re screwed when it comes to getting screwed. . .and not in the fun way.” She added as an after thought. 

Fenris glowered at her, not at all impressed with her comment. “You are not being very helpful. Your advice has failed at every turn.”

“No, no!” Isabela waved a finger at them. “It’s definitely something to do with you. The way I see it if you really want to get the dirty deed done, you’re going to have to pull out the big sword. And I’m not just talking about your dick.”

Despite everything telling him that he should stop consulting Isabela on this matter, Fenris gestured at her to continue. “What do I need to do?”

The grin Isabela gave him was terrifying. “You need to move on to step three and if that doesn’t work jump right in to step four and confess.” 

“Step three was extreme acts. . .just what do you have planned?” 

Isabela pulled out something that looked green, silver, and lacy. It also had very little to it. “What is that?”

“You’re step three. Put this on and Anders won’t be able to resist you, I can guarantee that.” She held it up for him to take. “He won’t be able to keep his eyes or his hands off you.” 

Fenris took the offending piece of clothing and looked at it. The garment was sheer but green, with silver lace around the edges. There were two pieces, a top which looked as though it was meant to hang off his shoulders, and drape over him, and a set of smalls that were. . . small, they would cover none of his ass and just barely cover his privates. 

“This. . .is obscene.” 

“That it is, and sexy.” Isabela pointed out. “All you have to do is light a few candles to create an atmosphere and lounge on the bed for our favourite healer to come upon and bam! He’ll be at your sexual beck and call.”

As indecent as the garment was, the thought of actually fulfilling his sexual desires with Anders was much more appealing. That could simply be the alcohol affecting his thoughts, but Fenris tucked the garment away to use at a later time, when he wasn’t intoxicated and could properly consider it and Isabela’s suggestion. 

When Fenris woke up the next morning from a particularly erotic dream, he decided that he didn’t want to wait anymore. He knew that Anders would be stopping by to check on him that night, so long as there was no emergency at the clinic. Tonight would be the night for them to finally move into the sexual stage of their relationship.

Fenris spent the day cleaning and setting up the room in what he thought would look romantic. He also bathed and used some of the scented oils Isabela tended to leave when she made use of his bath after a late night drinking binge. By the time all that was done it was sunset. To set up the mood, Fenris lit some candles, set a light wine and two wine glasses he scrounged up and washed, and then got dressed, or undressed, in the garment. 

All that was left was to wait. 

The sound of the door opening downstairs, several hours later, roused Fenris from the doze he had fallen into. Brushing down his hair and getting himself into a provocative position, one he copied out one of Isabela’s books, he waited for Anders to enter the room. 

When Anders entered, he didn’t even look toward the bed, instead he set about putting his things away. It caused Fenris’ confidence to deflate slightly but he didn’t give up, instead he waited for Anders to notice him. It wasn’t until Anders was getting ready to flop on to the bed, and practically on top of Fenris, that he actually noticed him.

“Fenris!? What are you doing!? What are you wearing!?” Anders eyes were nearly bugged out as he finally took in the situation, his gaze roving over Fenris’ body. 

“What am I doing?” Fenris growled in annoyance, as he grabbed Anders by the shoulders and pulled him down on top of him. “I’ve been making a fool of myself for weeks, trying to get your attention. Now I am wearing this ridiculous article of clothing all for one purpose.” He pulled Anders close enough that they were nose to nose. “I want you to throw me down and fuck me, even though you have been too oblivious to notice!” 

Anders started at him in what appeared to be numb shock before a grin slowly spread across his features. “Is that what all of that was. Honestly Fenris, all you had to was tell me.” 

Before Fenris could get more annoyed with Anders, his mage pressed their lips together, and then proceeded to give Fenris exactly what he wanted.


End file.
